


I'm Coming Home

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's SFW fics for special people [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel comes back as Lea, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, POV Original Female Character, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: I'm coming homeI'm coming homeTell the worldI'm coming homeA requested fic for a friend with her self-insert and Axel/Lea from Kingdom Hearts





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear, dear friend. I really enjoyed writing this for her, and I'm so glad that she enjoyed it!! I wanted to share it all with you as well, so here it is!!! I haven't really written much for Kingdom Hearts in a while but it was fun!!
> 
> I wuv you Lamb!

Merlin’s house was quiet. 

 

Almost stiflingly so. 

 

The only sounds were the whistling of the wind outside and the quiet whispering of pages being turned. Settled in the large library, Nyx busied herself by ruffling through every book that she could find, even ones she had already read. If anything, it was something productive to do. Her motivation to do much else had declined rapidly since Axel’s death. Nothing had been the same since the two of them had escaped the Organization. It was all she could do to even continue reading and not just curl up and let herself rot away in a corner and-

 

A door slamming open broke Nyx’s train of thought, making her grumble in irritation, lifting her head to glare at the door that separated the library from the main room of the house. She caught the normal voices that she expected. Sora and Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy, Merlin, the usual voices, nothing to worry herself about besides letting them know that they had bothered her studying and that they needed to quiet down when they came back in.

 

“I’m not too sure I trust this guy, Sora.”

 

“Gwarsh, me neither.”

 

“Oh come on, Donald, Goofy, it’s okay! He saved me!”

 

“So you’re really truly on our side, huh Axel?”

 

“Come on, how many times do I have to tell you guys, my name’s Lea! Not Axel! Lea! Get it memorized!”

 

Nyx froze.

 

That voice. She knew that voice. That voice was in her dreams and memories and nightmares. What she longed to hear even just once more in her lifetime. Just one more time was all she had asked the universe to provide. And here it was. Here that voice was, which meant only one thing. Only one person had that voice, and she had to see him.

 

“Lea?!” She cried, bursting through the door that separated the library from the living room, eyes wide as she scanned the room’s inhabitants. Sora and Riku were easy to sweep her eyes over, and Donald, Goofy, and Mickey were too physically different for her to pay them much mind.

 

Then she saw red.

 

That beautiful red hair, spiked up and out, took up most of her sight. Despite how her eyes were getting misty with tears, Nyx trailed her sights down. Bright teal stared back at her, wide and shining. Lea’s mouth was open, jaw slack with shock as he stared back at Nyx. Nyx could only stare back at him, eyes raking across every beloved feature that she could find. He was here. He was alive. He was alive and in front of her, breathing and living and being. Red hair, teal eyes, those stupid teardrop tattoos beneath his eyes that she never understood and- 

 

Her mental tirade is cut short as her sight fills with black. Arms wrapped around her back, holding her close as the taller man bent over her.

 

“Oh my god, it’s you,” he gasped, his voice cracking as he buried his head in her hair, taking deep breaths and cherishing her scent.

 

“L-Lea!” Nyx cried, wrapping her own arms around the man in front of her, holding him just as close as he was holding her. He was back. He was here, in her arms, warm and alive and breathing and everything she had hoped for, wished for, _longed_ for. Unable to help it, she sniffled a few times, feeling her eyes start to fill with tears as she held the man she had missed so badly.

 

“Hey there, bookworm,” Lea laughed, his voice choked and heavy, indicating that he, too, was in tears. Wet drops hit the top of Nyx’s head, and she didn’t care that everyone else was in the room with her, she had her man and she was going to kiss him. Tilting her head up, she brought Lea down to her level, kissing him on the mouth. She did still keep in mind the fact that there were children in the room, she didn’t let the kiss get too heated or too lewd, despite how much she knew Lea would love to do so. 

 

“Um… Nyx?” She heard Sora ask, though she didn’t deign him a response, too busy kissing Lea.

 

“Oh hush, you,” Riku hissed, a sharp smack indicating that he’d hit Sora on the head.

 

“Owwww! Riku!” Sora whined, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he was, apparently, dragged away. 

 

The room fell silent once again, the only sounds in the room were the whistling of the wind outside and quiet sniffling as Lea and Nyx stayed curled around each other, desperate hands gripping each other as they took in the fact that they had found each other again.

 

“Wh-when did you get back?” Nyx asked, breath hitching a few times.

 

“Honestly? I’m not too sure,” Lea laughed, burying his face in Nyx’s hair yet again. “But I was searching for you, I promise. I wasn’t going to stop until I found you.” Pulling away just a little bit, not enough to alarm Nyx, Lea stared at her, eyes warm and glowing, almost like he was just absorbing every atom that made her up.

 

“Yeah? I never stopped searching for you, either,” Nyx mumbled, leaning in to press her forehead against Lea’s, eyes slowly closing. “I didn’t believe you were gone. I knew deep in my heart that you were too stubborn to stay down.” Lea’s laughter was music to her ears, and Nyx couldn’t stop herself from laughing along, the first real smile in a while gracing her face.

 

“Well, I’m not surprised, you know me so well, my heart.” Lea snorted, unable to help ruffling Nyx’s hair, smiling as she blushed from the usual nickname. A simple pair of words that made her heart jump so high in her throat it almost hurt, making her smile grow larger.

 

“Hey, have I told you lately that you’re so beautiful?” he asked, sighing happily as he stared down at Nyx.

 

“You’ve told me before, but not recently,” Nyx responded, squeaking as she was lifted up in Lea’s arms. “Hey! Cut that out!” Lea just laughed in response, spinning around and grinning as Nyx followed in suit, laughing along with him as he twirled them out of the house and into the surrounding woods. “Where are you taking me, you scoundrel!?”

 

“Away! I’m sweeping the princess off of her feet to take her to her carriage so she can go off to her happily ever after!” Lea laughed, continuing to spin around, his hold tight on Nyx’s body even as he played around. He wasn’t going to be letting her go in a while.

 

“Hey!!! It won’t be my happily ever after without you in it!” Nyx shot back, kicking her legs as she wiggled in Lea’s grip, though she wasn’t truly trying to get out of his arms, she was just fighting for the thrill of fighting.

 

“As if I’m letting you go anywhere without me, anymore!” Lea teased, leaning down and planting a kiss on Nyx’s forehead. “Now that I finally have you, you’re stuck with me, my heart.”

 

“You know, I don’t think I’d rather have it any other way,” Nyx replied.

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
